Until You Give Me Your Heart
by Amaranti
Summary: Five times Sebastian or Blaine gives the other a gift. Written for the Seblaine Biweekly Challenge.


**Title:** Until You Give Me Your Heart  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Sebastian/Blaine, Blaine/Kurt  
**Warnings:** Nothing, really. A bit of angst, a bit of fluff.

**Summary:** Five times Sebastian or Blaine gives the other a gift. Written for the Seblaine Biweekly Challenge.

Pao made the most adorable fanart based on this fic, the link is here: totoro-pirate . tumblr com / post / 34889069920 / based-on-until-you-give-me-your-heart-by

* * *

**I.**

Nick called Blaine up just an hour ago to say _Merry Christmas_ and somehow they ended up talking about Sebastian. Nick told him Sebastian went to the Warblers' Christmas party but he was sitting outside all night, and neither the karaoke nor the mulled wine could lure him inside.

Blaine thinks about Sebastian shivering on a cold bench while everyone else is laughing and singing inside. And Blaine does know Sebastian is an asshole, but still, he doesn't like the idea of _anyone_ being alone on Christmas.

So Blaine finds himself in front of Sebastian's house with a hastily wrapped present in his hand. Gingerbread cookies, a pair of woolen gloves – he hopes they are not too small for Sebastian –, and a Christmas postcard; a photo of the Eiffel Tower because Sebastian lived in Paris. It's embarrassingly impersonal, but what else could Blaine give to Sebastian?

It's the thought that counts, right?

"Hey," Blaine smiles as Sebastian opens the door, trying to peek over Sebastian's shoulder without being too obvious. He's looking for something… _Christmassy_. The scent of orange or punch drifting out of the kitchen, the lovely tune of a Christmas Carol, just a glimpse of the Christmas tree. But there's nothing but Sebastian in a grey sweater and sweatpants, looking down at Blaine with shock and not even a hint of joy.

"Hi," Sebastian murmurs, and his voice doesn't sound happy either. Blaine tries not to frown. "Did I drink too much champagne or are you really here?"

"I'm really here." Blaine holds up the present, grinning proudly, even though he doesn't really feel like grinning. Sebastian's expression is colder than the air around them. "This is for you, Sebastian. Can I come in?"

"No." Sebastian sounds outright bored. "Unless you want me to fuck you."

"Of course I don't want you to fuck me!" Blaine recoils. He tries not to shiver as his toes start to be cold inside his boots. He doesn't want Sebastian to let him in only because he feels pity for Blaine. "Listen, I just brought you a present. Because that's what people do on Christmas. They give each other presents."

"Thanks, but no," Sebastian says simply, his hand finding the door handle.

"You should at least take it," Blaine tries, and he swallows everything else: _And you should usher me in and offer me warm tea and sweets and we could play card games or something and talk and how are you, Sebastian, are you okay?_

Sebastian's fingers twitch on the door handle and for a moment Blaine thinks he will accept the present, but Sebastian shakes his head, something like sadness flashing in his eyes but it's so quick Blaine isn't sure it wasn't just his imagination. "I thought you already know I hardly ever do what I should."

And Sebastian closes the door.

**II. **

"You can't give me a sex toy," Blaine whispers, too scandalized to talk any louder. He glances down at the blue vibrator before quickly looking up. "Oh god, Sebastian... I have a fiancé!"

"Don't tell me you think this is cheating," Sebastian smirks condescendingly. Blaine rolls his eyes. "Do you think touching yourself is cheating too?"

"_Why_?" Blaine asks, ignoring Sebastian's question. Blaine feels terribly annoyed, and slightly horrified, and – he looks down again, trying not to whimper as he thinks about how the toy is _just_ not _too _big, with a blunt head and even though it is clearly plastic the thick vein from top to base looks quite realistic – just a little flustered. "Why would you think this is a good birthday present? Why couldn't you give me, I don't know... a book or a box of chocolate or... _anything_ but a fucking sex toy."

"I wanted to give you something useful," Sebastian shrugs. "And because you have something against my dick up your ass I thought I could give you the next best thing."

Blaine lets out a long-suffering sigh – he does that a lot when he is with Sebastian –, and grabs the wrapping paper.

He is kind of friends with Sebastian again. Because Rachel and Quinn are friends and Quinn mentioned that Sebastian Smythe is also going to Yale and Blaine thought, _well_, why not meet Sebastian again, just to see how he is? And somehow they agreed to be friends, and Blaine hoped now that Sebastian is more mature than he was in high school he would respect Blaine and the fact that he has a goddamned _fiancé_, and he wouldn't do shit like this.

Well, at least Sebastian didn't give the present to him in front of Kurt. At least Sebastian didn't humiliate Blaine's love; _I know your sex life sucks so here's something that could make Blaine happy, unlike you._

But Blaine still can't accept it, even if Kurt wouldn't have to know about it.

Even if this vibrator has eight settings and Blaine has never tried a vibrator with more than six settings before.

"Go to hell," Blaine sneers, grabbing the vibrator and the wrapping paper and pushing them against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian quickly catches them, his warm fingers brushing against Blaine and almost making him jump. In surprise, nothing else. "You are such an idiot."

**III.**

Sebastian's wedding gift is a simple white envelope.

"Are they photoshopped pictures?" Kurt wonders, staring at the envelope like he expects it to explode any moment. Blaine laughs mirthlessly.

Blaine stares at the envelope. He doesn't like that Kurt is standing right next to him, but he can't exactly tell his husband – they are _husbands_ now, _god_, Blaine still can't believe it – to leave without being super suspicious. This is a present from _Sebastian Smythe_, after all.

There is a key inside, and a piece of paper:

_Blaine, you talked once about how you would like to have a little flat with a huge bathtub, a faux fireplace and a bed you can watch the rising sun from, so here is your key to your new apartment, I think this is more useful than a toaster or a cook book._

"I can't believe him." Kurt groans, grabbing a bouquet of white roses. Blaine thinks for a moment that Kurt wants to throw them onto the floor and maybe stomp on them for good measure, but Kurt simply puts them on the table and shakes his head.

Blaine remembers that conversation, the taste of chocolate pudding, the soft melody of a song from Sebastian's earphones lying on the pillow next to Blaine's head, remembers the way Sebastian laughed, bright and amused, and told him with a little smile: _You are so cheesy, Blaine._

"Well..." Blaine starts hesitantly. "I could give it back to him. I mean if it bothers you..."

"What? No!" Kurt walks to Blaine and wraps his arms around his neck. "_You _got a present, if you want to keep it then keep it. It's just ... This is _our_ wedding, you know? You are supposed to give a present to the _couple_, not one half of the couple and ignore the other completely." Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's mouth. "Whatever. Forget about it. We shouldn't let Sebastian or anyone else make this day anything but perfect."

Blaine smiles in agreement, slips the key into the pocket of his suit, and places his hands on Kurt's hips as Kurt's fingers undo Blaine's tie with quick, practiced movements.

**IV.**

"So, Blaine, what do you think about spending three beautiful weeks on a tropical island to celebrate your divorce? I already bought the ticket, by the way."

Blaine groans loudly in exasperation as he closes the fridge, his phone pressed uncomfortably between his face and his shoulder.

"It's not something to celebrate, Sebastian." Blaine puts the apples down the table and takes the phone into his hand. He thinks about sleepless nights and Kurt's guarded eyes and tired smile, glances down at his ring finger without the wedding ring – it feels wrong, as if he was completely naked in front of everyone. "But thank you. I think I do need some… change. I'm getting tired of Rachel glaring at me all the time and Burt being icy… I mean I know Kurt is his son and I'm just his son-in-law, well, not anymore, but… It isn't _just_ my fault. I mean… Not every marriage can work, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Sebastian says.

Blaine sighs as he realizes there is no clean bowl left. So much for making fruit salad. Damn.

"You are spending too much money on me," Blaine tells Sebastian, only half joking. Blaine had to spend a year giving Sebastian expensive gifts – a watch, a laptop, a suit, even a motorcycle – until the gifts all put together cost as much as the apartment and Blaine still felt a bit bad, because they were so impersonal compared to the flat.

Sebastian laughs like the very idea is ridiculous, but it doesn't sound mean, it sounds lovely, actually, and makes Blaine feel warm, and he hates himself for that a little bit, because he just divorced Kurt, another man's laugh shouldn't make him feel all giddy.

But maybe that was one of the many reasons he divorced Kurt.

**V.**

Blaine finds a pair of black gloves two days before Christmas Eve, soft and cozy but elegant, and he buys them after a moment of hesitation.

Sebastian opens the door and kisses Blaine right there on the doormat, his mouth tasting like orange and dark chocolate, and grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him into their apartment.

"I bought you a present," Blaine says as Sebastian hangs Blaine's coat up next to his jacket. "Will you accept it this time?"

Sebastian raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"I wanted to give you a Christmas present in our senior year in high school," Blaine explains, trying to sound emotionless. Trying to hide that it still hurts a tiny little bit. It's stupid, Blaine knows, it happened in _high school_ and it's nothing, really, especially compared to a divorce.

"You still remember that?" Blaine shrugs, feeling silly. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. "That was…" Sebastian stops. "What is your gift?"

Blaine quickly takes the gloves out of the pocket of his pants. He knows Sebastian will love the gift – he talked about it a few days ago, that he wants a pair of warm gloves because it's getting chillier and chillier but he doesn't want something too colorful and goofy, he is an attorney, after all –, but for a moment Blaine remembers Sebastian pushing him away on that winter night more than a decade ago, and the smile slips off his face.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Sebastian laughs as he pulls on the gloves. "I like them a lot. They are comfortable and they fit just right."

"That's great," Blaine nods, Sebastian's honest joy making him feel better. He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Sebastian gently. "I wanted to give you gloves in high school too. But I think those were too small for you. I'm glad you like these."

It's later that night, when they are lying tangled together on their bed that Sebastian tells him, his voice soft and almost tentative. Blaine raises his head from Sebastian's chest to look at his face, smiling encouragingly. "That time in high school… You felt bad for me, I know you did. That was all. And I did not want you to give me a present because you pitied me. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that if I let you in you would soon be talking about Kurt and how much you love him and I didn't feel like listening to that. I wanted to spend some time with you, because I missed talking to you, and it was Christmas and I _was_ lonely, my parents weren't home, but if I had to listen to you gush about Kurt…"

Blaine sighs and rests his head again on Sebastian's chest, smiling contently when Sebastian buries his fingers in his curls.

"It was terribly cold that night," Blaine pouts, and his smile widens as he feels Sebastian's chest rise and fall as Sebastian laughs.

"Sorry," Sebastian mumbles, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head as his hands drift lower, starting to draw teasing little circles on the sensitive skin just under Blaine's shoulder blade, making Blaine groan in pleasure and press into his boyfriend's touch. "I will always keep you warm from now on. I promise."

"You're so cheesy," Blaine grins and the way Sebastian's eyes shine brighter than the candles on their Christmas tree already makes him so warm.

"Says the guy who wanted to wake up at dawn the first time we had sex so we can watch the sun rise while cuddling," Sebastian shoots back.

Blaine just rolls his eyes fondly before kissing Sebastian.


End file.
